


Welcome to Journalism

by Sangerin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 Welcome to Earth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: Kara complains to Clark about the criticism of her first article.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand I adored this episode beyond all reason. On the other hand, it did leave me wondering whether Kara had been paying any attention at all in English class. Or do they not teach writing styles in whatever school she attended?

‘And Snapper would NOT accept my article, he said it was unacceptable, which I just don’t understand. It was great, it was some of the best I’ve ever written…’

‘Kara, do you want to send it to me?’ Clark interrupted.

‘Yes, actually - I’ll send it straight away,’ replied Kara. She was sitting in the office Cat had given her, phone tucked under her chin. She reached out to her laptop and pressed “send” on the email to her cousin. ‘I think you’ll like it when you read it,’ she added. ‘I mean, you won’t like what Lena Luthor is planning to do - I cannot believe it. And she was so pushy when I was interviewing her… I had to burn out the circuitry with my x-ray vision, mid-interview, so that her little alien-detection device didn’t detect me.’

‘Kara?’

‘Yes?’

‘Will you give me a chance to read your article?’

‘Sure, Clark. Sorry.’ She shifted her phone from her shoulder into her hand and tried not to count how long it took for Clark to read through her story, fully expecting her cousin to agree with her chagrin over Snapper’s treatment of her. She heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone.

‘Kara…’

‘Yes, Clark?’

‘I’m sorry, but… Snapper’s right. I mean, he hadn’t asked you to write an Op-Ed, had he?’

‘No,’ she replied, stunned.

‘This is an Op-Ed. You were asked to report. That means… reporting. Objectively. You simply can’t write it the way you have.’

Kara was silent. ‘Really?’ she said, in a very small, subdued voice.

‘Kara, you are an awesome writer. You have an amazing turn of phrase. But you’ve been thrust into journalism with no training beyond whatever you managed to remember from English class, and honestly, this makes me wonder how much you actually remember from English.’

‘Clark?’

‘Oh, Kara, I’m sorry. You’re not crying are you?’

‘No…,’ Kara said, fumbling for a tissue and scrubbing beneath her eyes, hoping Clark couldn’t hear down the line.

‘You’ll be great at this, Kara. But… reporting isn’t Op-Ed writing. 

‘Okay,’ she said in that same small voice.

‘Do you want to send your re-write through to me before you send it to Snapper? I’ll be right here at my computer for the rest of the day.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Kara - you’ll be okay. This is your first real try at this. Just… Snapper is right on this one. I’m sorry.’

‘Me too,’ said Kara. ‘I’ll send the next draft. Once it’s done.’

‘You’re awesome, Kara.’

‘Thanks. I try.’

‘You’ll get there, cuz. You’re Supergirl.’

Kara grinned as she hung up, put down the phone, and started working on the re-write of her interview.


End file.
